Amor Inevitable
by Kagmarcia Taisho
Summary: O amor surge quando menos esperamos, ele é um sentimento misterioso, sem sentido, inexplicável, e principalmente inevitável, não importa o quando lutemos contra esse sentimento, ele não desaparecerá. - Presente de aniversário para Czc.


**AMOR INEVITABLE**

_By Kagmarcia_

_Presente de aniversário para Czc _

* * *

O sol ainda estava a nascer e fazia um frio insuportável, abracei meu corpo o sentindo estremecer novamente. Eu estou sentada a quase uma hora, esperando os maquiadores e os cabeleireiros terminarem de me arrumar para dar início à seção fotográfica, que para minha infelicidade era na praia, o meu corpo volta a estremecer com o frio, então procuro encontrar meu agente, o encontrando conversando com o fotografo, ele estava de costas pra mim.

Todas as modelos que eu conhecia tinham agentes velhos, gordos, ou feios, já eu possuía um agente totalmente o oposto deles, algo que talvez devesse me deixar contente, porém não deixava.

- Sesshoumaru! – gritei acho que um pouco baixo demais, talvez o frio tenha congelado minhas cordas vogais. – Sesshoumaru! – tentei novamente, e dessa vez ele escutou e se virou para me encarar.

Agora eu explico porque não fico contente por ter ele como meu agente, porque ele é incrivelmente lindo, e estava mais gato ainda vestido somente com uma camisa de mangas corte v branca, que deixava seus músculos totalmente definidos a mostra, e um calção também branco, seus cabelos negros estavam levemente bagunçados dando um ar sexy, os olhos dourados deles me fitaram com tédio.

Dei um pequeno sorriso pra ele.

- Frio! – expliquei, ele girou os olhos e procurou alguém com os olhos, depois seguindo até ela.

Eu sei que esse não era exatamente o trabalho dele, e ele também sabia disso, porém eu fazia isso constantemente, ainda mais sabendo que ele odiava fazer esse tipo de coisa. Nós até que temos uma relação boa, mas costumamos bater muito um de frente com o outro, ele me confronta, e eu o confronto, e todas as vezes que isso ocorre um de nós sempre tem razão, o que não impede nenhum dos dois de continuar a discutir.

Poucos minutos depois ele para diante de mim com um cobertor em mãos, o pego e rapidamente envolvo meu corpo com ele.

- Da próxima vez peça a algum dos assistentes. – disse ele, ríspido.

_Ele sempre dizia a mesma coisa. _

- Vou tentar me lembrar da próxima vez. – disse sorrindo.

_Essa também sempre era minha resposta. _

- Por que não disse que estava com frio Kagome? – perguntou Bankotsu, sentado a alguns metros de mim. - Eu teria ido te aquecer. – disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso, e eu não pude evitar não rir.

Bankotsu era um famoso modelo, muito atraente, óbvio, e também incrivelmente mulherengo, seus cabelos eram negros, e seus olhos castanhos, e seu corpo era muuuito incrível.

- Pode fazer isso quando estivermos fazendo as fotos. – disse ainda rindo, Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos pra mim, e eu dei de ombros.

- Com todo prazer. – disse Bankotsu, rindo.

- Já terminaram? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, se dirigindo aos cabeleireiros.

- Acabamos. – respondeu um deles.

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar pra mim e me fez ficar de pé, entendi que ele queria conversar/ discutir comigo, e o segui, ele parou a alguns metros de onde estavam todos, parei a poucos passos dele, e o encarei interrogativa.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntei suspirando.

- Pare de flertar com os modelos com quem está trabalhando, você sabe o que acontece em seguida. – alertou ele, irritado.

Sorri irônica. – Eu sei, nós terminamos na cama. – disse sarcástica.

- Vamos começar! – gritou o assistente do fotografo, nos impedindo de continuar com a conversa, que provavelmente terminaria numa briga terrível.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e o olhei com desdém, soltei o cobertor deixando o cair livremente no chão, depois desfiz o laço do sobretudo e após tirá-lo, o atirei na direção dele, ficando somente com a saída de praia branca, ele segurou o sobretudo por puro reflexo, e me olhou zangado, sorri pra ele, e me virei seguindo até onde a equipe fotográfica estava posicionada.

Obedecendo as ordens do fotografo, fizemos vários tipos de poses, abraçados, sorrindo, brincando, no mar, na areia, e algumas da nossa preferência, era sempre divertido as seções fotográficas com Bankotsu, ele sempre as deixava descontraída e divertida, me fazendo sentir totalmente a vontade, talvez seja por isso que recebemos tantas propostas para fotografarmos juntos.

- Perfeito! - disse o fotógrafo, animado. - Agora quero um beijo para finalizar.

Eu e Bankotsu nos separamos um do outro, e olhamos pra Shippou, descrentes. - Não estamos fotografando para um livro romântico, Shippou. - eu disse, girando os olhos.

Ele sorriu. - Mas depois de uma foto assim poderiam.

- Não inventa! - disse entediada.

- Vão ou não dar o maldito beijo? - questionou Shippou, irritado.

- Se você não quiser, não faremos. - disse Bankotsu, dando de ombros.

Suspirei. - Certo! - e o encarei séria. - Só não abusa da sorte. - alertei, ele riu e balançou a cabeça concordando. - Nós vamos fazer, satisfeito? - questionei olhando pra o infeliz do fotografo, que dizia ser meu amigo, desgraçado.

- Muito! - disse ele, sorrindo.

Girei novamente os olhos, e então notei Sesshoumaru um pouco atrás de Shippou, ele me encarava de um modo estranho, bom, que ele se dane, vou fazer e ponto, me voltei para Bankotsu.

_Após ver Sesshoumaru me deu mais vontade de fazer._

- Quando quiserem. – disse Shippou.

Bankotsu pega minha mão e a leva até seu ombro, depois envolve seu braço em minha cintura, colando mais nossos corpos, e assim aproximando nossos rostos um do outro.

- Se é pra fazermos isso, então faremos direito. - disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Dizendo isso, levo minha mão direita até o rosto dele, e o puxo em minha direção, unindo nossas bocas, enquanto Bankotsu envolve seus dois braços em torno de minha cintura. O que deveria ser apenas um beijo técnico virou um beijo de verdade, nenhum de nós dois pareceu conseguiu se conter, eu tinha um motivo, e ele possivelmente só estava sendo homem, então após alguns segundos nos agarrando diante das câmeras, e de diversas pessoas, nos separamos.

- Acho que agora terminamos. - disse com tranquilidade, e comecei a caminhar em direção a Shippou, parando próximo a ele. - Esqueça o telefone da Rin, não vou te dar. - ele me olhou triste, e eu sorri triunfante.

Ergui meu olhar, e me deparei com Sesshoumaru me encarando friamente, suspirei, ele devia estar preocupado com a repercussão que essas fotos causariam, mas eu não estava nem aí, não seria a primeira vez que surgiria um suposto caso amoroso meu.

Estar no topo não significa estar segura, quando se está no topo todos querem te derrubar, te ver cair. Pena que pra aprender isso eu tive que ver na prática, e não foi nada agradável, eu era inexperiente e ingênua, e sofri muito quando pela primeira vez vi meu nome envolvido num escândalo. Demorei pra aprender como funcionavam as coisas num mundo onde só o que importa é a fama, o dinheiro e o poder, algo que só fui capaz de entender graças a Sesshoumaru, e foi ele também que me levou ao topo, que transformou uma simples garota numa top model.

Hoje, eu sou a modelo mais rica e famosa do Japão, eu tenho quase tudo que quero... menos uma coisa.

* * *

Depois da seção na praia segui para meu próximo trabalho, um desfile para uma marca internacional de roupas, onde eu era a modelo principal, e estava sendo muito bem paga, já que fecharia o desfile de lingerie, e ainda por cima ao lado de Kouga Okanni, um dos modelos mais famosos do país, com quem me relaciono muito bem.

Por todo o caminho até o local do desfile, Sesshoumaru e eu não trocamos nenhuma palavra, ele estava com uma expressão terrível no rosto, assustadora pra dizer a verdade, e como eu ainda pretendo viver por mais alguns anos, resolvi não provocá-lo, após conviver com ele por cinco anos, eu sabia muito bem quando devia ficar quieta no meu canto.

- Prontinho querida. - disse Jakotsu, meu cabeleireiro.

Observei minha imagem no espelho, e sorri com o resultado, Jakotsu cacheou meus cabelos e prendeu algumas mechas, deixando todo o resto solto, a maquiagem estava perfeita, bem chamativa como tinha que ser pra ocasião.

- Obrigado Jak. - disse sorrindo, e me levantei. - Vou indo, falta pouco tempo pro desfile começar. - ele sorriu e me desejou boa sorte, agradeci e sai do camarim, seguindo para a sala onde estariam as outras modelos.

No meio do caminho me deparo com Sesshoumaru e Jaken conversando, quando chego perto deles Jaken se despede de Sesshoumaru, e sai andando, paro de frente a ele.

- Tenho mesmo que ir a esse evento? - perguntei frustrada.

- Sim, não é um simples evento, é uma festa beneficente. - disse ele, entediado.

Suspirei. - Okay, creio que umas horas lá não me mataram. - então me virei, para continuar meu percurso, porém algo me impediu de continuar.

- Kagome! – disse uma voz familiar, me virei e encontrei Kouga a alguns passos atrás de mim, sorri pra ele, contente.

- Kouga! - disse sorrindo, ele passou por Sesshoumaru e o cumprimentou com leve aceno, então parou a minha frente. - Oi, como está? - perguntei o abraçando.

- Estou bem! - disse ele, e me deu um beijo no rosto. - E quanto a você?

Fiz uma careta. - Enfim. – girei os olhos.

- Preciso conversar com você hoje, tem tempo?

- Depois da festa. - respondi. - Estará lá? - perguntei alegre.

- Sim, estarei lá. - respondeu ele, o beijei no rosto e sorri.

- Thank you! - disse sorrindo, Kouga me olhou confuso, e depois sorriu, olhei por cima do ombro dele e vi Sesshoumaru se afastando de nós, eu pensei que já tivesse ido embora, ele sempre faz isso quando estou conversando com Kouga, dei um rápido até logo pra Kouga e me apressei.

O desfile correu maravilhosamente bem, foi um total sucesso, e como se era esperado o encerramento foi espetacular, Kouga e eu levamos os fotógrafos e os espectadores à loucura. Deixei a passarela com um sentimento de felicidade e realização, estava contente com o sucesso do desfile.

Jak voltou a arrumar meu cabelo, os deixando quase que totalmente presos, escolhi um vestido azul escuro simples, sem decote e de alças finas, sua saia era longa e solta, enquanto a parte de cima era justa e emoldurando minhas curvas, e na parte de trás havia uma abertura até o meio de minhas costas.

Finalmente pronta, saio do quarto, encontrando Sesshoumaru na sala de estar me esperando, ele me analisa por alguns segundos antes de se levantar.

- Como estou? - perguntei sorridente.

- Aceitável! - respondeu secamente, o olhei irritada, e segui até a saída da suíte sem esperá-lo.

* * *

O percurso até a festa foi silencioso, eu estava irritada com ele por estar sendo pior do que costumava ser, totalmente insuportável, não conseguia entender o porquê de ele estar assim, não poderia ser apenas por causa do que aconteceu na praia com Bankotsu.

Ah, sinceramente não sei, apenas sei que estou farta dele, desisto dele, é perda de tempo!

Entramos de braços dados na festa, ambos sorrindo contentes para as diversas câmeras na entrada, já lá dentro conversamos com alguns conhecidos, amigos, e alguns nos foram sendo apresentados. Então finalmente para meu total alivio e felicidade encontro Kouga, sorrio pra ele, e logo ele vem ao meu encontro.

- Você está maravilhosa. - elogiou ele, sorrindo.

- Obrigado! - agradeci. - Você também não está nada mal. - brinquei.

- Olá novamente, Sesshoumaru. - cumprimentou Kouga, educadamente.

- Olá Okanni. - cumprimentou Sesshoumaru de volta.

- Posso levar sua linda acompanhante por algum tempo?

Sesshoumaru me olhou de canto antes de responder. - Não! - respondeu tranquilamente.

Kouga riu, porém Sesshoumaru continuou sério, ele realmente não estava brincando.

- Sesshoumaru... - intervim, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Você não vai atrair atenção desnecessária pra você, o foco da festa é outro, após a festa você pode fazer o que quiser. - disse ele, sem deixar de encarar Kouga.

- Por mim tudo bem, - disse Kouga, dando de ombros. - te vejo depois da festa, agora temos mais coisas ainda pra conversar. - disse ele, me lançando um olhar sério, suspirei lentamente irritada.

- Meu hotel, às doze horas, nem um minuto a mais, eu tenho que viajar amanhã. - disse a ele.

- Estarei lá. - disse sorrindo. - Tenham uma boa festa. - dizendo isso, ele se afastou de nós.

Virei-me pra Sesshoumaru furiosa. - O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntei entre dentes.

- Mantendo sua imagem, que é o que eu sempre faço, e algo com que você não está nem aí.

_Ah! Eu ia explodir. _

Suspirei lentamente. - Vou deixar essa conversa pra depois, não quero estragar o resto da minha noite. - disse o encarando, então dei as costas a ele.

- Onde está indo? – perguntou ele, segurando meu braço.

Olhei pra mão dele e depois para seu rosto. - Tomar algo, ou será que você me impedirá de fazer isso também? - questionei ríspida.

Ele me soltou e lançando um último olhar a ele, comecei a caminhar por entre as pessoas, sorrindo e as cumprimentando, pedi a um garçom que passava que me trouxesse uma bebida, de preferência sem muito álcool, eu não podia me embebedar numa festa beneficente, seria desrespeitoso e vergonhoso, e sempre que me embebedo cometo alguma bobagem, tipo beijar meu agente por não aguentar mais ele reclamando por eu estar bêbada.

Ah, eu estava bêbada, e irritada por ele estar reclamando tanto, só queria que calasse aquela maldita boca, o que parecia que nunca iria acontecer, então resolvi fazê-lo ao estilo Kagome, e tasquei um beijo nele, que pra minha total surpresa e confusão ele correspondeu, e tipo, correspondeu mesmo, foi um beijo inesquecível, o melhor beijo que já tive na minha vida, contudo o que aconteceu após nos separarmos foi frustrante, Sesshoumaru simplesmente me olhou e, disse que estaria me esperando no dia seguinte para seção fotográfica fora da cidade, então foi embora me deixando totalmente perplexa, depois disso eu deitei e apaguei por completo. No dia seguinte ele estava a me esperar como disse que estaria, ele me tratou com frieza e distância, por um momento eu fiquei nervosa ao lembrar do beijo que tivemos, porém a forma como ele estava me tratando me fez perceber que o beijo não significou nada pra ele.

_E nem pra mim... _

* * *

Depois de passar três horas na festa, grande parte do tempo ao lado de Sesshoumaru, eu estava indo finalmente para o meu quarto no hotel, estava extremamente cansada, e tudo que eu mais queria era tomar um banho e dormir tranquilamente, contudo ao sair do elevador me lembrei que não podia fazer isso, pois Kouga estava a me esperar no corredor, deixei Sesshoumaru pra trás, que a propósito eu estava ignorando completamente, e segui até ele.

- Ah Kouga, havia me esquecido que viria aqui, - disse envergonhada. - está esperando há muito tempo?

- Não, acabo de chegar. - disse ele. - Mas me ofende que já tenha esquecido de mim.

- Não foi intencional, apenas estou cansada. - disse suspirando. - Vamos entrar. - disse pegando o cartão de acesso a porta.

- Olá Sesshoumaru, - disse Kouga. - tenho certeza que a minha espera valerá a pena. - disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Estreitei os olhos pra Kouga, o que diabos ele estava dizendo.

Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso, e em seguida para minha total confusão e surpresa, deu um soco em Kouga, arregalei os olhos surpresa com a atitude dele, ignorando isso me coloquei entre os dois, e num impulso levei minha mão ao rosto de Sesshoumaru, o esbofeteando, ele segurou o local atingido e me fitou surpreso.

- Você está despedido! - gritei furiosa.

Ele sorriu de canto. - Não pode me despedir. - retrucou ele, sarcástico.

- Tem razão, não posso. - concordei. - Mas a mim sim, eu me demito! - disse decidida. - Procure outra modelo pra controlar.

- Você assinou um contrato, se o quebrar terá que pagar uma multa extremamente alta.

- Dinheiro nunca foi uma preocupação pra mim, muito menos agora. - disse e me virei pra Kouga. - Vamos, tenho que cuidar desse machucado. - passei o cartão abrindo a porta, e o fiz entrar primeiro.

- Kagome, não faça isso. - pediu Sesshoumaru.

- Já fiz! - disse entrando no quarto, e fechando a porta na cara dele.

Suspirei lentamente, e me voltei para Kouga, encontrando o desgraçado me olhando com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Seu imbecil o que você estava pensando? - perguntei irritada.

- Eu só estava tentando provar uma teoria minha. – falou dando de ombros.

- Teoria? Do que está falando? – questionei confusa.

- Ele gosta de você, o Sesshoumaru.

Eu ri alto com o que ele disse. - O quê? Você por acaso bebeu, de onde tirou esse absurdo?

- Absurdo?! Então me explique por que ele meu deu um belo de um soco, - apontou para o rosto. - porque eu insinuei que ia dormir com você.

Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, tentando pensar numa razão pra isso, mas nada me veio à cabeça.

- Está vendo, você não sabe por que. - disse ele, rindo.

- Não sei, - cruzei os braços. - mas não significa que seja isso. - disse e caminhei até o telefone, pedi que me trouxessem rapidamente gelo, e me sentei ao lado de Kouga. - Agora, que assunto queria falar comigo? - perguntei mudando radicalmente de assunto.

- Bem... Eu conheci uma garota. - disse envergonhado.

- Hmmm, parece que o meu garotinho finalmente se apaixonou. - disse debochada.

- Kagome, se você for falar desse jeito, não vai dar pra conversarmos. - disse constrangido.

Segurei o riso. - Ok, eu parei! - disse ficando séria. - Então, como ela se chama? - perguntei empolgada.

- Ayame! - respondeu baixo.

- Ayame?! - disse confusa. - A cantora Ayame Tanaka?

- Exatamente! – concordou com sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Me conte tudo, desde começo! - mandei.

E assim durante quase uma hora ele me contou sobre o relacionamento dele com Ayame, como se conheceram, como se envolveram, e o problema em assumir o relacionamento deles, e eu honrando meu papel de melhor amiga dele, o aconselhei da melhor maneira que pude.

* * *

- Tchau, tenha uma boa noite. - disse me despedindo dele.

- Você também, e esqueça essa historia de se demitir, lembre-se que sou da mesma agência que você, e se souberem que por minha causa você pulou fora, eu serei esfolado vivo. - disse preocupado.

Eu balancei a cabeça rindo. - Depois de uma boa noite de sono, eu saberei o que fazer.

- Então tchau, e obrigado.

- De nada. - fechei a porta, e segui para o quarto, começando a me despir, assim que termino de fazê-lo, ouço o som da campainha, suspiro cansada, imaginando que Kouga esquecera algo, visto um roupão, e sigo até a porta para atendê-la.

- O que você esqueceu, idiota? - disse assim que abri a porta, porém a pessoa que estava parada a porta não era Kouga. – Sesshoumaru. - disse devagar, ele me encarava com um semblante sério.

- Precisamos conversar. - disse calmo.

- Amanhã. - disse fechando a porta, porém ele empurrou a porta me impedindo de fechá-la, e entrou fechando a porta atrás dele, o olhei indignada. - Respeito que é bom, nada. - disse cruzando os braços e o encarando com raiva.

- Apenas ouça o que tenho a dizer. – pediu frustrado.

- Sesshoumaru, eu realmente estou cansada. - disse suspirando.

- Serei breve.

- Ok. O que tem a me dizer? - perguntei desinteressada.

- Quero me desculpar pela forma que venho a tratando, - o olhei surpresa, ele estava mesmo se desculpando comigo, isso é inacreditável. - e por ter batido no seu... Amigo.

- Pensei que nunca viveria pra vê-lo se desculpar com alguém. - comentei. - Mas a questão é: por que está o fazendo.

- Porque quero que volte atrás na sua decisão de se demitir.

- Por quê? - questionei estreitando os olhos.

- Você pode achar que só chegou até onde está por minha causa, porém não foi assim, eu apenas abri uma porta para que entrasse, mas dependia de você permanecer atrás dessa porta.

As palavras dele me comoveram.

- Por isso não quero que desista do seu sonho por minha causa.

- Ao deixar a agência Takahashi eu não estaria exatamente desistindo do meu sonho, existem várias outras agências que dariam tudo para me contratarem.

- Sim, tem. - concordou. - Mas você sabe muito bem que a sua agência é a melhor de todas, não apenas por ser a maior e mais famosa, mas pela forma que trata todos seus artistas.

- Sim, você está certo. - concordei.

- Então se você desistir da ideia, eu acharei outro agente pra você, um que você goste. - disse ele, me surpreendendo mais uma vez.

- O quê? – perguntei surpresa.

- É o que eu tinha a dizer. - disse dando um passo a frente. - Pode me dar sua resposta amanhã cedo. - o vi começar a andar em direção a porta, e me desesperei.

- Espera! - disse nervosa, para minha tranquilidade ele parou e se virou para me olhar, ele ficou em silêncio esperando eu falar, desviei o olhar do dele por um momento, depois voltando a encará-lo. - Quero te perguntar algo, e quero que seja sincero. - disse séria.

- Pergunte!

- Você me deixaria nas mãos de outra pessoa sem nem se importar?

- Sim, - disse devagar. - se for o que você quer.

Dei um passo adiante. - Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

Ele me olhou por um momento em silêncio, e parou bem a minha frente, olhando em meus olhos.

- Não, eu não deixaria, e nem quero. - disse suavemente.

Senti meu coração começar a bater rapidamente em meu peito, como da última vez, quando nos beijamos.

- Agora me responda você uma pergunta. - disse bastante sério.

- Qual? - perguntei confusa.

- Você lembra o que aconteceu na noite que se embebedou por causa da matéria maldosa que publicaram sobre você?

_Sim, uma matéria foi o motivo de me embriagar aquela noite. _

- Lembro.

- Tudo?

- Tudo! - respondi. - Até do beijo.

- E por que me beijou?

- E-Eu... - gaguejei nervosa, e me virei de costas pra ele, não conseguia falar olhando pra ele, respirei fundo, criando coragem pra falar. - A princípio pensei ter feito isso apenas por impulso, por estar bêbada, mas depois percebi que não foi esse o motivo.

- E qual foi? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, fazendo com que me virasse para olhá-lo.

Levantei meu olhar para encará-lo. – Eu me apaixonei pelo meu agente. – confessei, admitindo finalmente a verdade pra mim. – E como sei que ele nunca sentirá algo por mim, resolvi esquecê-lo.

- Talvez ele não queira que você o esqueça.

- E por que ele não iria querer isso?

- Porque ele ficou fascinado por você assim que a conheceu.

- Então isso significa que posso amá-lo?

- Não, - ele levou a mão dele ao meu rosto, e acariciou suavemente meu rosto com as costas da mão. - isso significa que nós podemos nos amar.

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto, o vi sorrir também, e em seguida aproximar seu rosto do meu, unindo finalmente nossos lábios, envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e logo senti ele me segurar pela cintura, ele aprofundou o beijo, e nos deixamos levar completamente pelo beijo.

**...**

Ah, ainda bem que nem todos nossos desejos são realizados, porque tudo que eu mais queria quando cheguei da festa era tomar banho e dormir, e _infelizmente _isso não foi possível.

Sorri largamente ao ver Sesshoumaru adormecido, o observei por mais alguns minutos, ainda não acreditando que ele estava mesmo ali, e finalmente me convencendo que tudo que aconteceu não poderia ser mais real, me aconcheguei em seu peito, adormecendo quase que instantaneamente.

_Agora tenho tudo o que eu desejava!_

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá! Como vão? Espero que bem.

Essa one-shot é um presente de aniversário para minha linda amiga Czc, que faz aniversário nesse dia 09, espero que todos aproveitem a história também.

Clarinha... Eu te desejo tudo de mais maravilhoso na sua vida, que todos seus sonhos, objetivos, e desejos se realizem... sei que faz pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, mas você me conquistou com seu jeito especial de ser, parabéns louca, hahaha, espero que tenha gostado do presente.

_Feliz aniversário! _

**Até a próxima, beijos!**


End file.
